Cogan
|} Cogan (C'/eCe + Lo/'gan) - relacja pomiędzy CeCe Jones a Loganem Hunterem. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w odcinku Rodzeństwo rządzi. Gdy matka CeCe i ojciec Logana wezmą ślub, będą oni przyrodnim rodzeństwem. W odcinku "I Do It Up" potwierdza się to, że oni nie są przyrodnim rodzeństwem, bo matka CeCe nie ożeniła się z tatą Logana. Inne nazwy * LoCe (Lo/gan + Ce/'Ce') * Cegan (Ce/Ce + Lo/'gan') * LogCe (Log/an + Ce/'Ce') * Logae (Loga/n + CeC/'e') * Cecegan (Cece/lia + Lo/'gan') * Cecelian (Ceceli/a + Log/'an') Rywalizujące relacje * DeCe - (Deuce Martinez i CeCe Jones) * GeCe - (Gunther Hessenheffer i CeCe Jones) * Cy - (CeCe Jones i Ty Blue) * Rogan - (Rocky Blue i Logan Hunter) Opinia CeCe o Loganie CeCe myśli, że Logan to irytujący palant, którego ona nie chce widzieć nigdy. Gdy dowiedziała się, że ona i Logan będą przyrodnim rodzeństwem w odcinku "Rodzeństwo rządzi" była zdegustowana. Uczucie Logana było takie same. Opinia Logana o CeCe W odcinku "Rodzeństwo rządzi" Logan początkowo myślał, że CeCe jest zabawna, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak źle jest z jej estetyką pracy. Następnie powiedział, że nienawidzi ludzi takich jak ona. Poza tym po prostu nie lubi jej, on także uwielbia się śmiać z niej i patrzeć jak ona cierpi jak pokazano w odcinku "Wytrwałość rządzi". Pseudonimy CeCe używanych przez Logana * Sissy * Sissy Jones * Ruda Logana używanych przez CeCe * Mały Skuter Momenty Rodzeństwo rządzi * CeCe złapała monetę, gdy Logan chce ją rzucić w fontannę. * Logan wynalazł pseudonim do CeCe "Ruda". * Logan wynajmuje CeCe (i Rocky) pracę w Szaszłyki Smakołyki. * Logan zwalnia CeCe z pracy, z powodu tego, że się spóźniała do pracy. * Logan mówi jej, że jest nieodpowiedzialna i że nie lubi jej nastawienia. * Logan spojrzał zaniepokojony, gdy jego ojciec nazwał go "Mały Skuter" przed CeCe. * Dowiadują się, że są rodzeństwem przyrodnim. * CeCe i Logan mają argumenty. * Po tym odcinku, przebywają razem w tym samym domu, bo ich rodzice biorą ślub. Wytrwałość rządzi * Logan jadł ulubione płatki CeCe. * Logan wydawał być rozbawiony podczas kłótni z CeCe o byciu niewytrwałym człowiekiem. * Kiedy Loganowi i Flynnowi zabrakło rzeczy do zrobienia, on zasugerował, żeby szli znaleźć CeCe. Pranie rządzi * CeCe nie chciała nauczyć Logana tańczyć. Ślub rządzi * CeCe chciała mieć lepszą przemowe niż Logan. * Logan ( i Rocky ) nie chcieli powiedzieć CeCe , że się pocałowali. Fanon * Kolor relacji: Czarny (nazwa fanów relacji to CoganWarriors, a Wojownicy noszą dużo czerni. Również czarny odzwierciedla CeCe i Logana. * Jedzenie relacji: Lasagne (CeCe i Logan jedli lazanię podczas kolacji i trochę rozmawiali). * Oficjalna nazwa fanów relacji: CoganWarriors * Zwierzę relacji: Orzeł bielik (to jest narodowy amerykański ptak, a także symbol wojownika). * Szef relacji: Jeremy Hunter (Jeremy oświadczył się Georgii i więc dzięki temu CeCe i Logan będą przyrodnim rodzeństwem). Piosenki * Ships in the Night - Mat Kearney * You Don't Know Me - Liz Gillies * She's a Lady - Forever The Sickest Kids * Sink or Swim - Tyrone Wells * Angel To you Devil To Me - The Click Five * Hot and Cold - Katy Perry * One More Night - Maroon 5 * Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner * Do you Want Me (Dead?) - All Time Low * Punch-Drunk-Love - The Summer Set * Misery - Maroon 5 * Mean - Taylor Swift * My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson * Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavigne * This is Why we Fight - The Decemberists * Troublemaker - Olly Murs Głosowania Czy wydaje wam się, że Logan i CeCe polubią się w przyszłości? Tak Może Nie Jeśliby mieli lubić siebie, kto by zrobił pierwszy krok od nienawiści? CeCe Logan Obydwoje w tym samym czasie Jak myślicie, czy w odcinku "Love & War It Up" CeCe i Logan staną się przyjaciółmi? Tak Nie Więcej niż przyjaciółmi Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Relacje